Perhaps They are not Stars
by Allons-y Rosie
Summary: Remus/Sirius Slash  JP/LE mentioned  A  very!  fluffy little one-shot featuring the two in Heaven some time after the Battle of Hogwarts. Very light hearted! Rating for a non-explicit scene and some implied sexual themes and language. R&R s'il vous plait!


**A/N: **So I know I said in my other fic **(Running the Wild Thing Down)** that this would become an actual story but I like it as a nice little one-shot for now. Just something I thought up in class when it was a beautiful day out and by right we shouldn't have been in school on such a sun shiney day so I rebelled by writing some heavenly homo-erotic wizard porn. Take _that_, Catholic Education!

Also, I am not responsible for the sickening amount of fluff in this! It's disgusting, really...AND! Please, please, please do NOT read this if you aren't ready to handle a small amount of smut. I cleaned it up as much as possible but allusions can only get you so far. So I don't want any twelve year olds reading some of their first slash and going "ewwwww!1!1 man junk!1 My yung inosent eyezzzz!11" I know. I was a pervy twelve year old once, too and look where reading smut got me O_o. I warned you and will simply laugh maniacally at your misfortune! Just so we're clear...

Wow this got long. I apologize! Go Read!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and this saddens me...

**Suggested Listening: **I couldn't decide on _just one_ song so I picked a few that you may want to listen to:

Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

Such Great Heights by Iron and Wine

Goodnight Moon by Go Radio, or

Starlight by Muse

Take your pick. They're all perfect for this. Reviews are, as always, love!

Sirius lay in the grass under the sweeping willow tree with his arm around Remus' waist, comfortable and obscenely happy.

Happier, he mused, than he ever remembered being in his short life. He looked up at the strange twilighted sky, rife with colors and swept up purple clouds; a couple of precocious stars winking through as though politely reminding the remaining sun rays of their business elsewhere. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair, the action stirring the sandy head that was resting on the place where his shoulder became chest. Remus stretched and grinned up at Sirius sleepily, shaking off the remains of his short doze. Sirius grinned back.

"You know you have no excuse for sleeping all the time now, right?" his tone was scolding but he kissed Remus on the end of his nose and laughed anyway. The moon was never full where they were. It never would be again. Remus sighed.

"I know," he said, as if the very thought brought him the same kind of bliss only chocolate (and Sirius) could. The thought of the two combined almost made him dizzy and he shivered; Sirius' arms tightening around him in response. He never wanted to let him go.

"I wonder how everyone's doing down _there_?" Sirius spoke his thoughts aloud and Remus furrowed his brows for a moment, trying to remember. All of his memories from after Hogwarts had become so blurry. It was like trying to wade through a pool of mud but if he concentrated he could rememeber _some _of his life after seventeen: graduation, moving in with Sirius, the war, fear, Lily and James' death, betrayal, grief, loneliness, Harry, Sirius again, reunion, The Second War, Sirius' death, Teddy, Hogwarts again and then...pure joy.

He concentrated hard on his last moments. He'd been dueling with Dolohov and then it'd gone dark and he'd come here (wherever _here_ was) and Sirius was there and so were James and Lily. Then they'd talked to Harry who said he was going to die and they'd all been sad for him but Harry was _so_ brave and strong and just..._good_.

But Harry hadn't come and they knew, somehow, that everything was alright down there.

"Moony?"

"Hmm?" he twisted his head up to gaze at Sirius, realizing that he must've zoned out for a while by the impatient look he was getting.

"You're doing that 'pondering' thing again, aren't you?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Remus laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Padfoot. I often think. It's what most people do on a regular basis," he said dryly and Sirius did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at his lover. Remus grabbed his hair and pulled him down into a scorching kiss, capturing the offending tongue between his teeth playfully. Sirius smiled around the kiss and moaned softly into Remus' mouth.

"What was your question again?" Remus asked as Sirius rolled them over, straddling him and trailing kisses down his jaw.

"Sod the question."

"Thought so," Remus laughed but it was cut off by a gasp when he felt Sirius' hands go to undo his belt.

"I missed you, Moony," he muttered huskily.

"I can - ah! - tell," Remus hissed, trying to hold back a groan when Sirius grasped him in his hand, stroking hard and fast. He smiled at the comment and squeezed slightly, eliciting a gasp. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful Remus looked when he did this to him; he'd missed it. He'd missed watching his eyes flutter and his mouth open and close with every little movement and sound he let escape; the way his chest moved as he panted and how his hair would get in his eyes but he wouldn't bother to swipe it away, too lost in feeling.

Now they had forever to be lost in feeling, Sirius thought as he leaned over Remus and ground his hips into him, moaning at the contact and kissing him fiercely. He could feel his climax coming and he smirked as Remus let go of his ever present composure to let out a stream of curses before moaning and shuddering as he came.

"I missed you too, Padfoot," he whispered, slightly out of breath. Sirius rolled off of him with a groan and shifted to his side so he could look at Remus as he muttered a cleaning spell.

"I love that you only return the sentiment _after_ I make you come." Remus smacked him on the arm and he huffed, mock angry.

"Sirius Black: Wanton Sex God and Award Winning Mood Ruiner," he muttered still staring at the sky before sidling up to Sirius' side.

"It doesn't make it any less true. Of course I'd miss you. I love you." he said clearly this time and buried his head in Sirius' collarbone. The dark haired teen-again softened and ran a hand through Remus' hair.

"I love you, too Moony," he whispered, planting a kiss on his lover and friend's head, then furrowing his brows and pouting, making an uncomfortable noise in his throat as he shifted so Remus' head slid off of his shoulder and onto the grass with a slight thud.

"Oh no. Don't you go and get all comfortable. I believe I deserve a bit of reciprocation for that performance," he look at Remus pointedley and the werewolf smirked. He worked his fingers tauntingly under Sirius' shirt, following the faint line of dark hair that disappeared into his jeans and ghosting small circles just under his bellybutton, making the animagus whimper with need.

"Oi, Lovebirds! Dinner!" James called from the small house at the foot of the hill. Sirius let out a cry of frustration at the announcement and grabbed Remus' hand, stilling its progress and looking him in the eyes pleadingly.

"Let's just pretend we don't hear him. Please, Moony?" Remus had to suppress a snort at the urgent begging and settled for a half smile instead.

"Well...we could," he pretended to deliberate and Sirius nodded, making his bangs flop in his face.

"Yes, yes I like where this is going," he said. Remus pulled him into yet another kiss, biting his bottom lip for a second and slipping a hand down Sirius' pants, brushing the waist line of his boxers and enjoying the elicited gasping moan. He moved away to Sirius' ear lobe and nibbled it for a brief moment before whispering.

"But I _so_ enjoy being a cocktease," he laughed when Sirius squawked angrily and got up to run away, finally thankful for being a young again since there was no way he'd be able to run this fast when he was alive, and leaving the animagus indignant and disbelieving.

Remus was a werewolf.

Sirius was a dog animagus.

Dogs were faster.

He was tackled to the ground, breathless with laughter by a shaggy black dog that quickly turned back into a shaggy haired boy.

"You utter, Berk!" he spat and Remus simply grinned up at him, face unlined and happy.

"Don't worry," he kissed Sirius on the nose and scrambled back up.

"I'll make up for it _after _dinner," he shot over his shoulder before sauntering away. Sirius smacked him on the ass and yanked him back towards him by his back jean pocket, whispering seductively in his ear.

"Damn right you will." And then Sirius' hand was entwined in his and they were young and carefree again.

Like it always should've been.


End file.
